I'll not give you away
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: A foreign prince falls in love with Merlin. Иностранный принц влюбляется в Мерлина. Артур против.


Пейринг: Артур/Мерлин - (Артур-топ!), остальные на усмотрение автора.  
>Рейтинг: не ниже R<br>В Камелот, для решения каких-либо политических вопросов, приезжают король и принц другой страны. Иностранный принц западает на Мерлина и оказывает ему различные знаки внимания, тот ни как не реагирует и в принце не заинтересован, а вот Артур неожиданно для самого себя начинает жутко ревновать.  
>НЕ: dark-fic! Желательно романс и хеппи-энд для мальчиков, можно немного агнста.<p>

- Любовь не может быть бесчестием, - внимательно глядя в глаза Артуру, сказал принц Унгвезер.

Король Мелор Карнийский прибыл для долгих переговоров с большой свитой, захватив с собой и старшего сына, наследника. Поскольку двум принцам предстояло в будущем продолжать начатое отцами, те предоставляли юношам возможность получше узнать друг друга. Они вместе готовили какой-то договор, открывали бал, охотились, расточали друг другу комплименты, и в один прекрасный день, во время вечернего отдыха перед камином в личных покоях Артура Унгвезер похвалил его меткий глаз, оружие и наложницу, без которой охота вряд ли была бы хоть вполовину такой веселой.

Артур удивленно уставился на гостя. Потом оба принца грозно поглядели на толмача. Иногда, уставая за день молоть языком, парень запинался, но тут уж было что-то совсем из ряда вон. Тот быстро что-то затараторил извиняющимся тоном, и через минуту объяснил, что перевел, не задумываясь, слово, которое в их языке применяют к кому угодно, а камелотский аналог относится только к женщинам. Разница культур. Меж тем, как иноземный принц красноречивым жестом указал на Мерлина. Тот стоял позади кресла хозяина, подливая вина в кубок. У волшебника полыхнули уши, Артур тоже залился краской, но, ради дипломатии, придав себе самый дружелюбный вид, сообщил:

- Действительно, разница культур. Простительное незнание. У нас такие отношения не приняты, и хочу предупредить, что в некоторых случаях подобное заявление в адрес мужчины может считаться бесчестием.

- Любовь не может быть бесчестием, - в голосе Унгвезера явно сквозило удивление. – Приношу свои извинения, если чем-то задел вас.

- Все в порядке. Я понимаю. Разница культур, - Артур решил до конца доиграть роль дипломата, как он ее себе представлял. Оказать уважение гостю. И совершенно не обращал внимания на то, что творилось с Мерлином. У того лицо поменяло цвет с красного на белый, и вино, как обычно, пролилось. – Вот болван, - легкое раздражение от неловкой ситуации Артур вложил в отвешенный слуге подзатыльник.

Неожиданно волшебник поймал на себе взгляд гостей. Сочувственный. Или вроде того.

А вино они пили необыкновенное, привезенное Мелору из дальних стран за проливом. У карнийцев был свой порт, и часть пошлины они брали товарами. Одна из тем, обсуждаемых в этот раз королями, как раз были торговый союз, пошлины, новые дороги… Это было скучно, утомительно, а вино оказалось коварным, легко пилось, не ударяло в голову, но словно подрубало ноги. Мерлину пришлось вести Артура до покоев, подставив плечо. В одиночку он вряд ли бы справился, но вызвался помочь толмач, он же личный слуга Унгвезера. Лукавый малый ухитрился по пути, не задевая чести Артура, посочувствовать Мерлину, а также расхвалить своего господина и замечательные порядки карнийского двора.

- Он такой ласковый. И никогда не поднял бы на тебя руку, тем более при посторонних, - сказал толмач напоследок. – Спокойной ночи, приятель.

Утром Артур проснулся с жестокой головной болью, не в настроении, и долго не мог дозваться Мерлина. Потом с трудом привел себя в порядок – воды для умывания почти не оставалось и была она вчерашней, покрывшейся за ночь корочкой льда. А уж в каком состоянии Мерлин содержал вещи… Кое-как отыскав целое и почти чистое, он выполз проветриться на стену и обнаружил там слугу в премилой компании иноземного принца и толмача. Унгвезер что-то спрашивал, приобнимая Мерлина за плечи и направляя его руку.

- Нет, вон там, - звонким еще с утра голосом объяснял толмач.

- А, это? Сеновал, - простодушным тоном отвечал парень. На самом деле там помещались казармы и оружейный склад.

- А сколько рыцарей у Артура? – поинтересовался через толмача гость.

- Ну… - Мерлин замялся. – Много, - и, краснея, шепотом добавил, - я недавно в Камелоте… Я сам из деревни, и считать не очень хорошо умею… Давайте попробуем. Сэр Леон, сэр Овейн, сэр Гевейн, сэр Морис, - он принялся загибать пальцы. – Потом еще Ланселот, но его выгнали, сэр Эктор, сэр Кей, сэр Леон, или нет, Леон был. А Гевейна мы уже считали? Давайте сначала.

- Не волнуйся, - Унгвезер потрепал Мерлина по волосам, потом провел ладонью по щеке и посмотрел юноше в глаза долгим взглядом. – Не спеши. Я бы хотел узнать больше о городе, и о рыцарях, и о тренировках. Ты мне симпатичен, Мерлин, и я тебя награжу.

- О, какая честь, сир, вы помните мое имя, но принц Артур меня ждет, - волшебник попятился и налетел на появившегося из-за колонны Артура.

- Прохлаждаешься? – сурово сдвигая брови, сказал тот. Каждое слово отдавалось в голове, как удар молота.

- Этот милый юноша согласился провести для нас небольшую экскурсию, - улыбнулся иноземный принц, держа Мерлина за руку и перебирая его длинные, изящные пальцы.

- К сожалению, - сам не понимая, что его так задело, но стараясь держаться в рамках, и при этом страдальчески морщась от головной боли, произнес Артур, - он сейчас немного занят. Мой завтрак, Мерлин. И подготовь все для тренировки, мне и принцу Унгвезеру, раз он так заинтересовался. Я покажу все приемы лично.

- Неужто в Камелоте мало других слуг? – насмешливо спросил иноземец.

- Достаточно. Просто Мерлин единственный в своем роде.

К удивлению младшего Пендрагона, слуга почти бегом отправился исполнять приказание, бросив на ходу:

- Забегу к Гаюсу, прихвачу микстуры к завтраку.

Артур извинился перед гостями и последовал за ним.

Вечером Мерлин брел по коридору замка, погруженному в полумрак, и вдруг на его плечо опустилась рука.

- А как же твое обещание?

- К-какое?

- Познакомить меня поближе с Камелотом, - Унгвезер отлично разговаривал на местном наречии. – Моя мать родом отсюда, - пояснил он. – Иногда так хочется сбежать ото всех. Только ты, я и ночной Камелот.

Мерлин попятился.

- После сигнала к тушению огней стража обходит город, и попасться ей…

- Не будь девчонкой, Мерлин, - живо напомнив Артура, жарко шепнул Унгвезер. – Веди меня.

- Почему?

- Ну, во-первых, я гость. А во-вторых, дома себе такого позволить не могу.

И добросердечный волшебник согласился, тем более что его хозяин давно спал.

Вечер удался. Они выпили пива в таверне «Восходящее солнце», горланили песни, дразнили девушек, ввязались в небольшую драку и чуть было не попались патрулю. В каком-то темном тупичке оба прислонились к стене, разгоряченные, тяжело дыша, улыбаясь и заговорщицки переглядываясь. Мерлин упустил момент, в который чужой принц оказался слишком близко и неожиданно поцеловал своего провожатого. Унгвезер с удовольствием разглядывал с минуту разрумянившееся от бега лицо, блестящие глаза, прилипшую ко лбу челку, в то время, как его губы играли с губами камелотца, потом начал осторожно действовать языком, благо Мерлину не хватало дыхания и рот был слегка приоткрыт.

Потом первое ошеломление прошло, и маг отстранился.

- Нам пора возвращаться в замок.

Унгвезер представил, как славно было бы, если бы вот эти припухшие губы сейчас не произнесли отказа, а обхватили бы его член, и он стонал бы от удовольствия, привалившись спиной к этой самой стене, но сейчас форсирование ситуации грозило бы скандалом, не следовало спешить… Он покорно последовал за Мерлином через одному тому известные ходы в отведенные покои.

Около комнат Гаюса парня поймал Артур.

- Где ты шлялся? – прошипел он гневно, хватая Мерлина за грудки и притискивая к стене. – Заболел слуга Унгвезера, Гаюсу нужна была твоя помощь в приготовлении особого лекарства, и тебя искали везде, даже меня подняли, а ты… ты… - он навалился на забившегося волшебника всем телом, и вдруг почувствовал, что у того стоит. – Ты бегал по девкам? – принц перевел взгляд на зацелованные губы и почувствовал, что внутри пробуждается странная смесь желания и жадности: кто посмел трогать его слугу без его ведома? На память пришла дурацкая неловкость с «наложницей», Артур представил себе, как с Мерлином забавляется… нет, не он сам, разумеется, а этот чужеземный извращенец, и чуть язык не проглотил. Кровь прилила к паху и принц резко отстранился, молясь, чтобы Мерлин не заметил. – Если бы ты не нужен был Гаюсу, я бы прямо сейчас отправил тебя в колодки. Но придется подождать.

И буквально за шкирку втащил слугу в лабораторию.

Ближе к обеду Артур вызвался показать гостю, как в Камелоте наказывают нерадивых слуг. Тем более, что проступок Мерлина касался того непосредственно. Унгвезер с удовольствием смотрел, как палач пригибает парня, как узкие кисти и длинная шея ложатся в предназначенные для этого отверстия, как закрывается колодка.

- А у него шикарная задница, - сказал иноземец во всеуслышание, отлично обходясь без толмача.

Пендрагон залился румянцем и бросил взгляд на Мерлина.

«Да, задница ты у меня действительно редкостная», - явно читалось в глазах волшебника.

- Ваше высочество удовлетворены? – поинтересовался Артур, с трудом сдерживая непонятно откуда взявшуюся ярость. На Мерлина он старался больше не смотреть, словно того здесь не было. – Как подобные недоразумения разрешаются в вашей стране? Нам предстоит урегулировать кое-какие вопросы законодательства, если вы помните.

Камелоту был позарез нужен союз с Мелором, Утер не раз напоминал сыну об этом.

- О, если он сегодня вечером заменит приболевшего слугу в моих покоях, я буду даже благодарен, - с поклоном улыбнулся гость.

- Боюсь, он сделает все только хуже, - против своей воли проговорил Артур. – В Камелоте полно слуг, и вы можете выбрать лучших…

- …но этот, как я слышал, единственный в своем роде…

Артур скрипнул зубами и кивнул. Нет, это не ревность, пытался он себя убедить. Это обычное нежелание кому-либо подчиняться, делиться властью. Делиться тем, что принадлежит ему по праву. И Унгвезер ничего такого насчет Мерлина не имел в виду. Или имел? А даже если имел, что за дело? Бесчестие слуге – бесчестие господину? Но, кажется, оскорблять Камелот не собирались, и даже если гость пожелает развлечься, история не выйдет за пределы его покоев. Так что же Артура так взбесило?

Мерлин все-таки был рядом, потому что все слышал и обреченно застонал.

Когда Мерлин, все еще потирая затекшую поясницу, вертя головой и разминая руки, появился в покоях Унгвезера, его ждали легкий ужин и бокал подогретого вина. Иноземный принц предложил волшебнику сесть в глубокое и удобное кресло, поставленное вполоборота к столику, и присоединиться к ужину. Толмач, живой и здоровый, как ни в чем не бывало прислуживал им. Кого угодно ужин с венценосной особой смутил бы, но не Мерлина, чихавшего на сословные различия. Он с удовольствием поел, и даже отхлебнул вина. Однако парень предполагал, к чему клонится дело, и насторожился.

- Тебе особенно ничего не придется делать, - ухмыльнулся Унгвезер. – Просто останешься в моих комнатах до полуночи. Можешь просто сидеть в этом кресле, а можешь присоединяться к нам… если тебе… захочется.

Ужин был приготовлен с таким расчетом, чтобы подкрепить силы, но не вызвать сон, а от вина кровь быстрее побежала по жилам и слегка закружилась голова.

Между тем слуга Унгвезера уселся на колени хозяину и стащил кусок прямо с его тарелки. Иноземный принц шутливо хлопнул парня по рукам, вернул кусок на место и начал отрезать мясо тоненькими ломтиками. Каждый кусочек он обмакивал в соус и лично скармливал толмачу. А тот с удовольствием облизывал погружающиеся в его рот пальцы, доказывая, что умеет языком не только болтать, но и… Мерлин задумался, смог бы Артур решиться на такое, и возбудился сразу, одной волной. Но, во-первых, Артура здесь не было, а, во-вторых, он, кажется, вполне определенно высказался на этот счет.

Тем временем принц Карны распустил завязки на штанах слуги, глядя в глаза Мерлину и демонстрируя, насколько толмач не против, потом посадил юношу голой задницей себе на колени и улыбнулся, подмигивая: на этом месте мог быть ты.

- Мне никто не нужен, кроме… - сипло пробормотал себе под нос Мерлин. До полуночи было еще далеко.

Артур маялся в своих покоях, мерил комнату шагами, ходя из угла в угол. Садился в кресло, ковырял подлокотник кинжалом, не мог усидеть. Подходил к камину. Упирался лбом в дымоход. Возвращался к столу. Выглядывал в окно. Прислушивался к шагам в коридоре, хотя наверняка Мерлин от Унгвезера отправится к Гаюсу, и раньше утра ожидать его бесполезно. Да и к чему торопить события? Как теперь смотреть парню в глаза? Это была очень неправильная мысль. Совсем неправильная. Словно Артур был не уверен в своем приказе. Расценивал его как предательство. Принц и не предполагал, что может так скучать по своему бестолковому слуге. Ждать, что тот войдет и с порога отпустит очередную колкость, разряжая обстановку. Ловкими длинными пальцами – весь остальной Мерлин был несуразен и неуклюж – распустит ремень, шнуровку на тунике, примется раздевать своего господина. Снова и снова Артур вспоминал легкие прохладные прикосновения. Ванна, приготовленная другим слугой, была не такой, а уж прикасаться к себе сегодня взвинченный принц никому не позволил.

Не в силах сидеть и ждать, он потащился к покоям Гаюса, зашел, пожаловался на несуществующую головную боль. Мерлина не было. Решив, что сидеть в лаборатории и дальше подозрительно, принц побрел обратно, однако ноги сами принесли его в западное крыло, где размещались Мелор Карнийский со свитой. Большая часть отправилась на устроенный Утером прием, но из-за двери Унгвезера доносились недвусмысленные звуки: страстные вздохи, скрипы, стоны, сладкие признания… Слов, разумеется, было не разобрать, но принц по интонации решил, что это так. Время приближалось к полуночи. Негромкий голос что-то произнес, и Артур уловил в речи имя Мерлина. Парень ответил, это, несомненно, был его голос. Прозвучали шаги, приближающиеся к двери. Принц нырнул за угол. Из комнаты буквально вывалился бледный, с лихорадочным румянцем на скулах, встрепанный Мерлин, и направился в его сторону.

Время близилось к полуночи. Волшебник сидел, побелевшими пальцами вцепившись в подлокотники кресла, и как заклинание одними губами твердил:

- Артур. Артур. Артур. Мне никто не нужен, кроме Артура.

Унгвезер запретил ему отворачиваться и закрывать глаза. Он не принуждал. Он соблазнял. Раз за разом демонстрировал свою силу. Чужеземец взял своего слугу несколько раз, в кресле, на столе, у стены… Разум чародея мутился, тело не слушалось.

Наконец лицо Унгвезера приблизилось, словно вынырнув из тумана.

- Похвальная верность своему господину. Надеюсь, мне ты будешь так же верен, - сказал он, надевая на руку Мерлина тяжелый золотой браслет.

- Это слишком обязывающий подарок, я не могу… я никогда не стану… как я смогу объяснить…

- Не бойся ничего, я заберу тебя с собой. Ведь Утеру так нужен этот договор… А теперь можешь идти.

И вот Артур как бы невзначай налетел на Мерлина в коридоре. Тот хотел проскользнуть мимо, но принц ухватил его за руку. И почувствовал под рукой металл.

- Что это? Откуда? За что ты это получил? – хотя Артур решил, что и так понятно, за что.

Кровь вскипела у него в жилах, он резко потянул слугу за собой и остановился только закрыв позади себя дверь личных покоев. Потом прижал Мерлина к дверям и почти не встречая сопротивления жадно поцеловал в губы. Значит, всяким проходимцам можно, а ему нельзя? Но ведь это же его личный слуга, а он сам не кто-нибудь, а наследный принц Камелота, Артур Пендрагон. Одна сильная рука удерживала безвольно повисшие кисти волшебника, другая бесцеремонно проникла в штаны, скользнув по спине и ниже, к наверняка подготовленному отверстию… Пальцы Артура замерли.

- Ты… - сказал он полувопросительно, отстраняясь и вытирая губы.

- Нет, - покачал головой полуобморочный Мерлин, который готов был сползти по двери на пол, едва его отпустят. – Нет, никогда…

Артур подхватил его на руки и уложил на единственную имевшуюся в помещении кровать – свою собственную.

- Артур, - выдохнул Мерлин, пытаясь стянуть с руки неподдающийся браслет. – Пожалуйста, не отдавай меня…

- Идиот, - ласково прошептал принц, снова целуя его, но на этот раз осторожно, нежно. – Как же я тебя кому-то отдам?

- Нет, лучше отпусти, - в панике закрывая глаза, снова забормотал волшебник. – Лучше я уеду. Если ты станешь меня стыдиться…

- Любовь не может быть бесчестием, - тихонько сказал Артур. – Теперь я понял. Прости меня. За то, что отказывался от тебя. За то, что не верил в тебя.

Мерлин и не ожидал, что Артур может быть таким нежным, ласковым, заботливым. Ярость, желание ворваться и взять свое ушли, уступив место истинным чувствам. Чародей таял под его руками, и очень скоро начал отвечать. Он тоже слишком долго отказывался от своей Судьбы.

Утром на подушке около запястья Мерлина обнаружилась лишь горстка ржавой трухи, все, что осталось от браслета. Разумеется, отец Унгвезера ни за что бы не променял экономическую выгоду на новую игрушку сына, и карнийский принц решил воспользоваться магией, сделать так, чтобы в нужное время зачарованный Мерлин сам бежал с ним. Но истинная любовь, как известно, разбивает многие заклятья…


End file.
